


Everdream

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Geneverse, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: The Cold Lights fall from the sky. Don't run, don't hide. Just close your eyes.(An example showing how contracting would go using Cold Lights in the Geneverse)





	Everdream

**Author's Note:**

> Called after http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCMXO9sBIcU

File set 1: εὖκάρυον

SPARK

Sam Lane didn’t hear anything from her friend since he went on a holiday to somewhere he didn’t tell her. That was all she knew. Family members had told her it’s probably France, but still, Sam didn’t decide to trust them. Spending her time making robots grew boring without a cheeky voice to comment. She sighed and looked at all the ones she didn’t finish just because she couldn’t. From the corner of her eye, she saw glowing lights. Wait, was that the window? Sam turned to the window. Indeed. Colored lights, bright like fireworks, were falling down on the cold earth. ‘So...is this...is this were... _they_ come from?’ Sam tilted her head. She stepped outside. ‘Seems like it…’ A light blue light made an end to her train of thought. ‘But no one told me they’d die beforehand! Oh...I wish I could make a change somehow!’ Elevation hit her, and then disappearance.

SOLID

It had been years ago, but Aidan Byrne was still looked on since he made the monster. The monster that had ran rampant for months. Its damage was still not fully undone and seeing it reminded Aidan of his own futilities. At least the bright lights in the sky were distracting, he thought. Wait a second. They were _very_ distracting...almost hypnotizing. When looking at the rain outside, he almost didn’t notice there was one light heading for him. It was only for his intuition to look up. ‘God! So this is what it looks, being the minority that dies by meteors! Oh, how I wish I could have fixed the monster problem in my life!’ He closed his eyes when the light surrounded him.

MOTION

Daniel Fleming did not go outside often. His mutation made it hard to go outside when days were sunny. And on every school he attended to, he was bullied - which made him quit beforehand. He spend his days mixing music and playing video games. And he could not do this often since staring at screens also was bad for him. But, at the time it was night - and Daniel liked peoplewatching too. From a distance, that is. He was only in it for spending his time, not because it was interesting in particular. This night was different. It was a meteor night, it looked like. ‘Colored meteors? Is circus in town again? I’ll have to admit, this is the first time they’re exaggerating their arrival so bad.’ But no, it wasn’t. He looked up and saw a orange-red meteor heading for him. Frantically, Daniel ran, to no avail. ‘Oh God...If I’m hit...I’m screwed...What did I do wrong? I just want to be special in a good way for once, and this is what happens!’ And then, he was hit.

HEAL

Bonnie Hallet saw the rain from her sailboat at a lake. ‘It’s an even more beautiful display than new years eve!’ She sat down in her boat and watched the display. ‘That I’m alive to see this...truly wonderful!’ However, her smile soon broke into a frown. ‘What is happening?’ The more the lights fell, the more screaming was heard. Names were called. ‘Where are you?!’ and ‘Oh my God!’ and even ‘What is this? What are you?’ This is when Bonnie realized this wonderful rain of lights may not at all be a good thing. ‘Huh…?’ A bright yellow light was sure to hit her. Although Bonnie could swim well, she didn’t want to take the risk. ‘Oh no, not me! I’ll rather forget all my scars than get a new one!’

File set 2: πρόκάρυον

WARP

Jacqueline Jones made her routine in the prison. As a member of the police, she was assigned to visit the prisoners and keep them in check once in awhile. She was known as a strict policewoman, so they usually obeyed her orders. She liked bringing peace back. Night had already fallen when she heard a huge ruckus in the small prison garden. She quickly ran to the source and then found two men fighting.

‘Stop this!’, she shouted and picked up her gun, aiming it at the fighters. ‘Immediately!’ One of them was holding the heavily wounded another in his strong arms, ready to pack the last punch. ‘When you do that, you’ll have no chance of ever getting out, you know?’ Jacqueline tilted her head, sarcastically smirking. ‘Hah, that’s not what I am aiming for! You know? Those lights you see outside. They’re heavily rumored to be more than just shootin’ stars, aight?’ he said. ‘You can’t distract...me....’ Jacqueline still looked up. ‘Shit!’ she cried out. ‘These ones are headed for this building!’ Jacqueline ran out of the garden, but not before letting off two warning shots. She kept looking up. ‘Aw, snap!’ she saw a bright red light coming down, heading for her. ‘Looks like it’s going to destroy this prison! They are going to escape for sure…! I can’t let this happen, it is my task to keep them behaving...And even after they escape they will return to their old selves...no...I…I just want for those guys to regret their sins.’ The light fell on her.

FUME

Clara Lopes was lonely. Like usual. Although she lived in an apartment full of nice people, she had the feeling most people have: no one really understands her. Her study was surely her interest, her dream job - radioactivity. Half-lives, ions, atoms...they all interested her to no end. But still, when she tried to talk about it, everyone just looked at because they didn’t understand. No one would ever get into such a strange, dangerous, unusual field of study, she knew. She found solace in writing. Hours. Stories on end. She didn’t stop. The fantasy started to grow into real life issues. Grew into madness mantras of ‘understand me’. And this time she was too at her writing desk when the lights fell. Clara opened the curtains slightly. ‘Wow!’ She gazed into the sky, colored with a million shooting stars. ‘That is truly...a...sight to be-’ Clara wanted to finish her train of thought when she suddenly heard something soon to be crashing down. ‘Aah!’ She looked up, and her eyes met a yellow-green light coming closer and closer. ‘I wasn’t told that it would be dangerous!’ She tried to duck. ‘My life has been pretty boring until now...this light may be the end. Before I die, let it be in a way it has been a last, new impulse.’ Then, it hit.

GHOST

Leonardo Liguori was done finishing another painting. One in a series made by someone with frequent nightmares. He sighed and shook his head. It was a long time ago since he truly impressed someone with it. For some reason, voices couldn’t leave his dreams alone. The results were less than pretty. One of his more recent ones was nothing but red letters reading ‘GET OUT OF MY HEAD’. It didn’t help anything. Suddenly, he noticed a lot of colors outside. ‘Police? Ambulance? Firemen? No...there’s green lights and yellow ones as well.’ Maybe he could get some inspiration from it, he thought. Before he could think of anything else, a sandy colored shooting star showed up. ‘What? How big is the chance of getting hit by a meteor again?’ And then: ‘Wait. This isn’t a meteor. What if it’s something else? What if I could get something...out of it?’ He turned to face the growing light in the sky heading for him. ‘Please...great light in the sky. Let ‘Them’ show who Leonardo Liguori truly is!’ And he smiled as he was hit.

BURN

Omar Waseem was in a less than fortunate position. He was in an old building he already thought wasn’t entirely safe. And now, the screaming police was outside. Life was hard as a drug dealer, but he didn’t have any options. That is why he wasn’t really fond of the job. Right and left, the former factory was surrounded. The entire stash of his boss, including the bit he was allowed to sell, was soon to be confiscated if things went on like they were heading for. At night, it was just the same as at daytime, he guessed. Through the windows that had gone nonexistent over time, Omar saw other colors than only the police lights. ‘Green...purple...light blue...what is going on?’ He didn’t dare to come close to any of the windows in case there were snipers. But the roof wasn’t that steady, and was soon to be destroyed if the bright purple light kept heading for Omar, who looked up and thought: ‘I’m screwed. So screwed.  When this Light hits the building, let it be so that I can escape and the evidence is destroyed.’ Just when he was supposed to be incarcerated, the light hit and he was gone.

File set 3: ἀρχαῖος

EXCHANGE

It was not unusual to see shooting stars, David Wright knew. A beautiful display of meteors burning up in the earth’s atmosphere was even more viewable in the open land of South Africa. ‘Look over there! Shooting stars!’ He pointed at the sky and went outside, his wife with him. ‘They shine with a glow I never saw before! How beautiful!’ He and Isabella looked up. ‘Ah, they have colors? That’s truly something strange!’ His wife gestured at them. Before David could answer, a dark orange light came closer and closer. ‘What? Ah! Run, Isabella, quickly! This will destroy our house!’ He screamed as Isabella ran for her life. ‘God’, he prayed. ‘If this is to end in fire...please, please...whatever happens...let my family live…’ When the light hit, his children and wife saw him entirely engulfed in orange fire before he disappeared.

UMBRA

At the whale biology centre, it was certainly a peculiar sight for Dawn Hopkins. Even if it was ‘eternal’ night, seeing shooting stars was unusual. ‘Dawn, go look what that rain of meteors is and if any of our subjects have been hit!’ Her lover commanded. ‘Subjects’, Dawn Hopkins knew, was the name of the various sea mammals that were kept in the centre. She ran to the enclosures, took a quick look, then shouted back: ‘They aren’t. Yet.’ ‘Okay! I’m going to check on our equipment!’ ‘Roger that!’ Dawn looked up and saw that the shooting stars were getting dangerously close. ‘They’re heading for us! Get out of the way!’ She tried communicating with her lover, but didn’t get a response back. ‘This...this is the end...if I could be with my lover right now...that would be truly heaven...in my last moments…’ The dark blue spark set her on fire. ‘No! Dawn!’ her lover cried out and tried to reach her, only to see she has disappeared. ‘God…’

DRIP

It was another night for Ash Thomas. She sighed. Tomorrow, she’d be jobless. Full-time jobs were preferred, not a part-time job Ash loved to do. She couldn’t make a living of just drawing comics. Sure, Ash liked that in her free time, but not as a full career. That'd be too time-consuming. She shook her head and looked through the window. ‘At least this last night is beautiful. All those colors...I wonder where they’re supposed to land...I’ve always asked myself. Too bad I never took astronomy.’ Ash noticed that the meteor rain was strangely local, and before she could think of anything else, a bright green light came closer and closer. She realized the light was specifically heading for her. ‘No! I want to live tomorrow! I want to prove my chance to keep my job! Please…’ Then, she was gone.

PATHOS

Anders Hallström was alone when it happened. Just like the day before that. And the day before that. He wasn’t much of a family man. His birth defect, rendering him unable to speak, has been haunting him all his life. He could only imagine the children’s excited voices upon seeing the display of meteors. But the hardships of communicating and the misunderstandings resulted in a abstinence of family contact. Maybe with Christmas a few minutes. Maybe. He looked up. ‘Such a beauty to see.’ he thought. All those colors were even more beautiful than a rainbow. ‘Wait a second...Ah!’ A fuchsia-colored light was certainly aiming for him. ‘Aren’t these associated with wishes?’ Anders asked himself. ‘Then, let me be able to speak!’ The light hit him with a supernatural force and swept him away.


End file.
